Bloom
by Loaniss
Summary: Verdal Songleaf has lived in Ashenvale all his life, and is outraged with the arrival of the Horde. A member of an ambitious group called Dead of Winter, who plan to rid the forest of these orcs, meet through the conflict and form an eternal bond.
1. Dead of Winter

His name was Verdal Leafsong, a young night elf, only seven-hundred years old and counting. He lived in Ashenvale all his life, learning the ways of the forest and doing what he can to keep the forest alive and balanced, which had become a dangerous task since it had become corrupt with foul creatures. He was no follower of Cenarius, like his father before him nor did he give up his life to Elune like his sister and grandmother. He relied on his skill with blade and bow. He was rivalled by few in his hometown of Astranaar.

Until recently, most of his endeavours have been successful. He was known for thwarting some of the remaining demons and aiding the druids as they traverse the forests trying to eradicate the corruption of the furbolgs and other creatures that have made their homes in Ashenvale for countless centuries. More recently there has been the invasion of the orcs and their allies known as the Horde. Verdal was caught by surprise, for these orcs were a lot smarter and skilled in ways he didn't think. He helped the Silverwing Sentinels on several ambushes against the Horde's settlements, most lost and some won.

Over the last month however, the orcs attacks have increased; they've killed sentinel units, attacked outposts and ransacked homes that were far from settlements. Homes much like his own…

Verdal came back to his home one dawn. Last night's assault was moderately successful, but not without injuries. He came home to find it eerily quiet, his sister would usually be up and she promised him she would make him his favourite meal, Antler Pie. He couldn't hear anything, perhaps the odd sound of someone rummaging around. Verdal drew his axe and prepared to encounter an orc. With light feet, he came to the open doorway where the noise was definite. He swallowed his fear and jumped in.

"Get out here, you barbaric scum!" Verdal shouted in his native tongue.

Verdal's sister cowered at the sight of him and whimpered begs for forgiveness in Common, by the sounds of it.

"Vanisma! What're you - What? What happened?" Verdal dropped his blade and comforted his sister. Even in this light, there were bruises all over her face.

"Verdal! Oh, you're alive!" Vanisma broke down into her brother's arm. It wasn't until the night after Verdal had tended to her wounds they spoke about the incident. Verdal was patient, but he even struggled at times to suppress the urge to interrogate his sister despite the experience she had gone through. It was revenge. He wanted to know what black-hearted pigs would do this to his sister, who has done nothing to deserve such a thing.

"I was just putting together dinner when I heard someone – no, people – running towards the house," Vanisma sighed before taking a sip of her tea, "… There was four of them. Huge, covered in plated armour. At first I thought demons, but then I saw green skin and it was obvious who they were and why they had come…"

Verdal watched as Vanisma's grip tightened on her cup. He placed a hand on her wrist for reassurance, but also to urge her on.

"… I went inside. I thought maybe they weren't after this house… that they were charging at something else, but then they came and helped themselves to destroy almost everything." Another pause and another sip, this time she waited a while before continuing, "… at first they just ignored me, as though they were looking for something… But it seemed they lost interest in destroying the home they turned to me, and…" Vanisma's face fell into her open hands.

Verdal was swift and he took her in his arms for comfort. While she wept, he could his silvery eyes seethe with rage.

Nothing more needed to be said. Verdal didn't need more accounts, for them to drive a woman to such a state without care. These… savages needed to get out of their forest, their home for once and for all.

Verdal's rage was put at ease with the appearance of his companion, Kileesa. She was a nightsaber under Verdal's care, and who had just reached maturity. Verdal had taken care of Kileesa since her found her abandoned as a cub. At first he kept her secret as Vanisma always thought taking care of creature was too much of a task for someone inexperienced. However, after a lot of explanation and persuasion she allowed Kileesa to stay and they've grown quite attached.

Kileesa's dark fur had a shimmer of moonlight upon as she watched the situation from the doorway with suspicion, and she growled in a low rumbling tone in discomfort. Verdal would've tended to her, but his sister was faster as she glided over to Kileesa to assure her everything was fine.

For while, quiet days settled in as Verdal heard no new assignments from the Silverwing Sentinels and Vanisma showed great courage as she managed to go outside again without any major worries. However, it gave him and his sister time to restore their home to something similar to its former glory. To commemorate Vanisma's recovery, the three of them made a trek through the forest to the settlement of Astranaar.

Astranaar was a popular town among the night elves. It was based on a small island in the middle of a small lake. On the east and west side of the island were bridges to allow easy transportation. It was also one of the few night elven settlements that weren't shy to travellers of the others races of the Alliance. While weary of suspicious individuals, most we welcomed into the night elven community where they could rest, eat and trade goods for if needed; the reasons Verdal and Vanisma had come that day.

The travel to Astranaar was usually simple for Verdal. Of course there'll be attacks from the occasional wild bear or nightsaber, but that was usually avoided by showing the creature that you were just passing in peace. Verdal could even remember times when the creatures of the forest were at ease, and such behaviour was unnecessary as all living things lived in an understanding of one another. But due to the constant attacks on the forest from the demons and the Horde every living thing has learnt they must kill or be killed in the wilds of the forest.

It wasn't long before the three of them were crossing the western bridge into the town of Astranaar. Another clear night brought vast sparkle of stars all revering the moon. Verdal could help but whisper a small thanks to the moon for another peaceful night.

As they travelled, they were quickly welcomed by familiar traders and sentinels.

"Ishnu'alah, Songleaf," Sentinel Freysha Everbloom greeted them. She was the leader of the unit that looked over the western bridge. Her and Vanisma were good friends for decades.

Both Verdal and Vanisma bowed in reply, but Vanisma spoke, "Greetings sister, it sure has been a while. Sorry about not sending notice, or we could have gone for a tea while catching up."

Everbloom smiled, "Don't worry, there's usually nothing that needs our attention during the night. We could go and have one now."

"Are you sure? Verdal, would you like to come?" Vanisma turned to find her brother had taken strong interest to nearby notice.

"Who are these… 'Dead of Winter'?" Verdal asked. The tone in his voice suggest he didn't sound impressed.

Freysha Everbloom replied, "They're a group of kaldorei who have been working with the Silverwing in order to completely eradicate the orcs from our home." 

"Hmm," Verdal stroked his dark-green beard goatee, "it says they're going to show themselves here tonight."

Everbloom shook her head and sighed, "They have other races amongst them. Why do _they_ have to get involved? This is our home. We don't need the help of others."

Verdal couldn't exactly agree with the sentinel. It was clear she hadn't seen the losses of the Silverwing expeditions or come face to face with one those green-skinned barbarians in combat.

Verdal turned to the two women, "I think I'll see what these people are up to. These Dead of Winter may be the beginning of victory of Ashenvale." 

Everbloom snickered, while Vanisma kept her thoughts behind a smile and changed the subject, "We shall meet you back at the inn, yes? Then we can discuss dinner arrangements."

Verdal nodded and the good friends left eagerly chatting to one another. He turned his attentions to Kileesa, who had a keen interest in everything about this town. If Verdal was not around, she would've been off into the crowd to see what these new smells and sounds were. However, she remained at her master's side as he instructed before they left.

Verdal made his way through the busy town; as expected the night was when everyone was up and about. He wasn't surprised to see the odd human or draenei among the people of Astranaar, and they happily walked around tending to their own business. Verdal wasn't too concerned, but he has heard from his elders about the War of the Ancients, and how the demons once claimed to be allies with some of the kaldorei only to try and steal the very centre of their civilisation and way of life. To have such people walking around did put Verdal on edge if he thought too much.

It wasn't long before Verdal found the place he was looking for. Upon a stage stood several people; most elves, some draenei and less of them humans. These people looked experienced. The elves stood among their people, proud and prepared. The humans and draenei looked rather rigid, perhaps even nervous. What was going on Verdal didn't exactly know. He went to find out, only to realise it was too late. The leader of the group was a male, wearing a black tabard with a purple silhouette emblazoned upon it, had stopped speaking and the gathering of elves that had come to head their promises were cheering with hope and pride; this was the time of victory from now on.

As the crowd began to disperse, Verdal noticed a familiar face; a sentinel who had often worked with. He went over to catch up on what he had missed. Only to find she was deep in conversation with another female night elf, who also wore the tabard of these Dead of Winter folk. Upon her forehead was a glowing sigil of a crescent moon. Verdal noticed how her hair was tied into two large loops at the back of her head, unlike any style he had seen any night elf wear in these lands. She noticed his appearance, which also alerted the sentinel Verdal knew and she turned.

"Ah, Verdal it is a pleasure to see you here. While you're here I'll introduce you to my sister, Terintha. Terintha, this is Verdal Songleaf, the man who shows much promise with a bow."

Verdal looked at Terintha, who smiled and bowed before him with respect, "Our meeting is a true blessing from the Goddess, Verdal Songleaf."

Verdal bowed in returned, "Indeed." He replied. He noticed another symbol of the moon on Terintha's kilt, yet she wore feathered garments underneath her tabard. She was no priestess, yet she revered the moon goddess so. He was quite confused.

Terintha spoke again, "I must be going, Luciel. It seems we have some things to discuss with the mercenaries."

"Ah, I understand. Good luck, Terintha." The sisters hugged before parting.

Terintha left Verdal with a small bow before heading off into the inn where the newcomers stayed for the night.

Verdal waited till Terintha appeared to be out of ear-shot before talking, "Mercenaries? What is this?"

Luciel frowned a little; not approving of Verdal's tone, "While Dead of Winter have good intentions and ideals. They unfortunately lack in numbers. It is only wise they turned to outside forces."

Verdal couldn't help but agree.

Luciel felt the need to explain further, "However, they did not turn to soldiers of the Alliance because they're needed on more pressing matters, one could say. So they turned to trustworthy mercenaries." 

The word 'trustworthy' rang in Verdal's mind while he took a glance of these mercenaries, "… Are they so trustworthy?"

"Most definitely. Terintha has talked with this people on several occasions. They're called the Aurora Wolves. They seem loyal to their words and just. My sister tells me there are these… Paladins in their ranks."

The term Paladin most certainly sounded familiar to Verdal, but an exact meaning he couldn't pin down, "Paladins?"

"Yes. They are warriors of the Light; a being they praise in the Eastern Kingdoms. They fight in the name of it, and it blesses them with protection and power in their own battles." Luciel tried to explain based on everything her sister had explained to her through letters and such.

Verdal felt it sounded quite familiar; much how a priestess of Elune gives her whole being to worship. But surely these other races couldn't understand what that involves, could they?

"Worry not, Verdal. We have strong allies on our side. As long as we trust them we will have nothing to worry about." Luciel gave Verdal an assuring pat on his shoulder, while Verdal simply nodded.


	2. Seeking Opportunity

Verdal wondered into the inn, trying his hardest not too stare at these mercenaries. He caught sight of one draenei; huge in stature, compared the few others of his race that were around. His long hair tied high rather neatly diminishing any barbaric characteristics Verdal assumed. For a moment, they glances clashes, but Verdal was relieved to find that wasn't the case and happy to run into the company of Vanisma and her friend.

Vanisma welcomed him with a smile, "Did you find what you were looking for?" 

"Yes, I did thankfully. This war is about to reach a turning point, I feel," Verdal smiled as he bend down and place a comforting hand on Kileesa.

Vanisma was rather speechless. One of, if not the biggest enemy of the night elves would be removed from their home. With the Horde gone, the sentinels could focus on eliminating the Burning Legions remaining factions. She was glad to hear it was only a matter of time now.

Verdal and Vanisma soon parted ways with Sentinel Everbloom. They decided to eat before heading to bed before dawn. Kileesa usually fended for herself on most nights, and tonight was no different.

Verdal otherwise couldn't focus. He knew tomorrow was going to be the bringer of some activity when it came to removing the orcs from their home. He prepared his bow and arrows as soon as dinner was over, prepared to get up early and head to the Silverwing Grove in hope of join an assault.

Unfortunately, the next evening didn't come fast enough for Verdal. The day dragged on while he slept, and he'll often wake up to find the sun had barely moved and go back to sleep in slight frustration. At last the setting sun came, which seemed to be a slightly more red in colour, perhaps signifying the night to come…

From Astranaar, Verdal hired a hippogryph to fly him to the night elf base of called Forest Song. Indeed, this was a simple Silverwing camp, allowing for sentinels to replenish their strength, tend to wounds, sharpen their blades and toughen their armour. Now it was becoming a small settlement for the draenei and a base for the members of the Dead of Winter.

As Verdal flew in he could see the commotion; sentinels, scouts, druids, wardens were all over the place, all branding the Silvering Wing tabards. And then there were the mercenaries all huddled in their camp. Verdal recognised a few of the Dead of Winter night elves among them.

Verdal was rather excited. He's never seen other races or these druids in combat before. What were their techniques? And with these druids, what spells did they rely on? Verdal couldn't remember the last time he was this worked up.

Among the numbers, Verdal tried to find his way to someone with status to report to; ideally Luciel Starwhisper…


	3. Terintha Starwhisper

Verdal prowled among the trees. He was sickened by the smell; the smell of burning wood. It was evident these orcs were turning this place into their home. Verdal slotted an arrow into his bow. He was certain that the orcs will change their attitudes soon enough.

After a while he heard his pray, the clanging of metal and the grunts of Orcish. Verdal decided to play a game with the clueless orcs and took out one of the orcs at the back, leaving only three left. Obviously, the one with the most armour gave orders for the other to scout while he tended to the wounded. Unfortunately for them, Verdal was already gone from his original position and had swiftly moved up a tree behind them. Another shot was aimed at the captain's leg, causing the unit to break into chaos. The subordinates scared at the fact their leader was injured, while the leader tried to calm them down so he could give them orders. It was now Verdal decided to come out of hiding, and to cleave them to pieces with his axe.

However, his thirst for revenge most certainly wasn't quenched. The night elf charged back into the foliage, where he could see a made clearing; a small Orcish base. It was here they distributed local orders it seems. His silvery eyes scanned the numbers of orcs; he only saw numbers that had to die. With his bow, he managed to take out three; one shot in the heart, another in the neck and the last in the lower abdomen. It was now his rage consumed him, and he charged with a roar. 

Left and right his axe pierced armour and severed flesh. With skill, he managed to dodge most swipes taken at him with nothing more than a graze or a slice. He could hear blood squelching as he gripped his axe tighter as it became heavier with each swing; such intensive activity was taking its toll. To his horror, he heard the blowing of a horn. Not a kaldorei horn, that's for sure. A chill took hold of him as he saw the Orcish watchtower and its man call for assistance; it was clear Verdal's massacre hadn't gone unnoticed.

He went to go back to the safety of the forest, but orcs seem to come from every shadow in every corner. Before he knew it, he had a number of the green-skinned brutes around him. He clenched his teeth in anger; they were all going to rot in fetid pits for this.

Suddenly, there was roar from the left. If Verdal saw correctly, it was a treant; a sentient tree-like being, and its eyes were glowing with wild wrath. In a short amount of time, it was among the groups of orcs, knocking them aside, twisting limbs, shattering skulls with his huge bark fists. The orcs did try to fight back, firing their arrows, casting their twisted dark magic. However, they were not fast enough to cause any significant damage. Verdal was stunned at the spectacle, but sense quickly snapped back into him and he fired at the orcs from a distance. The slaughter didn't last long. Verdal stood in bloody mud, feeling dizzy…

"Do not worry, friend!" said a voice that came from the treant, "Plumgrove is able to help!" The treant began to move its branch-like arms in a wave like motion, causing leaves and flowers to instantly bloom and grow in its twig-like fingers. And with one swoop of its arms it threw the constant-blooming foliage at Verdal, as soon as it made contact Verdal felt a light feeling lift, fresh air fill his lungs and a strange energy revitalise him.

Verdal was out of breath when he found his bearings, "T-Thank you…"

"Worry not, friend, worry not! Plumgrove loves to help things grow; provide nourishment and revitalise the withered." The treant spoke. Unexpectedly, this treant didn't speak with a voice heavy with age and brimming with wisdom. Its voice was rather high, youthful and excited.

Verdal quickly began to manage retrieve some of his arrows from the corpses as he'll need as many as he can get. Plumgrove, however, was intertwining one of its branches with one of the healthy trees nearby. The glowing orbs, which seemed to be its eyes, were closed and it focused on something. Verdal didn't pay much mind and continued tending to his now dirty equipment.

For a while, Verdal waiting for the treant to finish what it was doing. He waited silently, yet anxiety quivered beneath Verdal's calm surface. Suddenly Verdal jumped as the treant suddenly perked up, took a few steps away from the tree. A violent tremor ran through it before it shrivelled and seemingly died. Aghast, Verdal went further investigate, but he only managed to take a step before something stirred within the treants trunk causing Verdal to freeze with anticipation.

The trunk to torn open easily by the arms of someone… another night elf, he could tell from the light purple of the hue of the skin. The figure that had emerged from was a female. A female he recognised almost instantly.

"… Starwhisper?" Verdal half-whispered, squinting in disbelief.

The female night elf moved in a sluggish manner before regaining her bearings, she looked slightly surprised, "Songleaf?"

"Terintha… How're you - "

"Worry not, Verdal. There is nothing to fear. We've managed to take care of them. This should grant the others enough time to carry out their assignments…" It seemed Terintha was speaking her thoughts rather than exclusively to Verdal, as she stared off into the forest.

Verdal noticed her unique attire. She was no longer wearing the Dead of Winter tabard, or the simple robe. She now wore strange dark-feathered garments with symbols of the Moon Goddess upon them. Verdal couldn't exactly pinpoint it, but something had changed about Terintha; she did not seem to be the same kind woman he met back in Astranaar.

For while, the two travelled together albeit in silence, Terintha thought it would be wise to move on and Verdal simply followed. Verdal soon felt relaxed around her, and wondered what she could command. She moved with such confidence in the forest, even so close to orc encampments.

Hours went by, and the two night elves hid in the cover of the foliage. Where to Verdal wasn't completely sure as he was simply following Terintha who seemed assertive in her direction. Verdal didn't question in case he caused offense, or looked stupid and carried on. However, it got to a point where they were on foot for several hours; something the younger night elf wasn't used to.

Terintha quickly scaled a tree in order get an overview of the area. Verdal watched as her eyes scanned; it was if her eyes was picking up every moment and assessing it. To be travelling with someone so experienced, so wondrous…

"Verdal." Terintha had climbed down and stood a less than a foot before him.

His mind must have simply wondered off as his eyes rested on her, "Y-yes. Sorry, I am tired. We haven't rested in hours…"

Terintha smiled and suddenly the sun's rays intensified, "Very well. We shall rest. I apologise, I am not used to travelling with others."

Verdal bowed before throwing his things on the ground.

"We shall be fine here. There is an orc encampment nearby, but their concerns lie in the destruction of their outpost." Terintha went to a nearby shrubbery and picked a few leaves, "A well-brewed Silverlight Tea shall do you some good. It helps with exhaustion and eases tense muscles."

The brewing process was quicker than Verdal expected. And before he knew it he felt the hot liquid sink down his throat and flow throughout his body, easing his muscles.

"You know how to work wonders, druid," Verdal smiled.

Terintha was preparing some meat for later meals. She smiled upon hearing Verdal's compliment, "You are welcome, friend." And she returned her duties back to the meat.

For the rest of the day Verdal and Terintha rested. Verdal couldn't help but wonder if he was being a nuisance to Terintha. Perhaps she had assignments that had to be cancelled. He felt suddenly embarrassed and had the sudden urge to run and hide in the nearest cave. Out of his pure rash thinking he nearly got himself killed and is now under the care of such a seemingly important figure of the Dead of Winter and the mercenaries.

Verdal chewed on a piece of meat while his thoughts churned in his head.

"Is something the matter, Verdal?" Terintha looked at him with sincere curiosity.

"Ah, it's… it's nothing."

"No no, please… If we are going to be working together, we must be honest with one another. Yes?"

Verdal struggled to find words to make this sound any less harsh, "I… I was wondering if – Am I a burden? Have I… hindered any plans that you were to carry out?"

Terintha simply smiled in return, diminishing Verdal's concerns, "Worry not, Songleaf. We are a team now, you and I. We will need to depend on each other and assist our allies to victory." She place a gentle, yet comforting, hand upon his shoulder.

Verdal smiled in return, despite the warm feeling in his cheeks.


	4. Among the Wilderness

Verdal woke well into the night. Terintha was already preparing food, which Verdal heard his stomach calling out for.

"Did you sleep well, Songleaf?" Terintha spoke without looking up at Verdal.

"Yes, thank you. What're we having tonight?"

"Fish, stuffed with berries and some of the preserved meat. I'd like to keep the meat reserved as long possible, just encase we end up on the run and don't have time for fully-prepared meal. Is that alright?" Terintha spoke, still focusing on the meal's preparation.

"Sounds good," Verdal smiled.

Terintha quickly managed to glance and give a smile in return.  
Feeling much better, Verdal got and had a look around their current settlement; a quiet night apart from the forests natural life. Verdal checked the sky for any weather warning, but found only some broken clouds and the Goddess shining down between them. Suddenly Terintha yelped.

"Terintha! Are you alright?" Verdal was quick to her side.

"Yes… yes, I'm fine," she replied with a grateful smile.

"Are you hurt? What happened?"

"The fire just spat at me, and singed my hand that is all," Terintha rubbed her left hand, "it's nothing, it'll heal quickly."

Verdal placed the concern he had for her to one side, "So, what're we having?"

Terintha giggled, "You've asked that question already."

Verdal slapped his forehead, how could've been such an idiot? "Ah, of course. I'm sorry…"

Terintha patted him on the arm, "Don't worry." And she turned back to the food.

"So, uhm… you learnt to cook this yourself?" Verdal refused to allow a silence to form after that embarrassment.

Terintha straightened up and looked to sky in the visible thought, "Uh, now when was it? I'd say roughly two thousand years ago."

"Whoa, two thousand? That was before I was born, perhaps even thought of." Verdal exclaimed.

Terintha let out a little chuckle, "Yes, I thought as much. There's something about you that gives that off."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Verdal said loudly in mockingly offended way.

"Nothing, nothing! I just have an air of… naivety about you, that is all."

"Ha! Naivety, is that what you call it? I have come across other like you… Just because you're older you know better, hm? I think you're all over-precautious."

"Now, I think you're being – By Elune! The fish!" Terintha fussed over the fish; however a look of amusement was evident on her face.

Verdal shook his head before placing himself on the ground and waited patiently.

"Apologies. It's cooked properly when I cook it without distractions." Terintha offered the food on a flat underside of bark.

Verdal laughed aloud, "Distractions?"

Terintha sat nearby, "Yes. Distractions." Her attempts to refrain her from laughing were clearly failing.


	5. Impatience

"Verdal, do you see anything?"

"Oh… Another encampment. Not very well guarded, they seem quite lax."

Terintha simply sighed, "Excellent. We'll have to figure out what to do."

Verdal frowned and looked down at the druid, "'Figure out what to do'? I don't mean to be so blunt or rude, but Terintha… isn't it obvious?"

"Are you not thinking this through? There are only two of us, and how many of them?" Terintha glared at his arrogance.

Verdal scoffed before swiftly getting his feet back on the ground, "Don't you think we can do away with them? How many did I manage to take out alone? Six? Seven?"

"Yes, and where did you almost end up? You were seriously wounded."

"And you came to help. So imagine how many we can take out together?"

A look of horror spread across Terintha's face, "… Is this some sort of game to you? Nothing more than some hunt?"

"And why shouldn't it be? They're animals, with sharp weapons and armour."

Terintha slatted her eyes at that, "You know as well as I these orcs far smarter. They know magics and fighting methods we couldn't even comprehend."

Another scoff, "Oh Terintha, you're being ridiculous. Yes, they can pull a smart ploy from up their sleeves every once in a while, but their intelligence doesn't stretch much further."

Terintha rubbed her eyes in thought and maybe frustration, "Elune guide us…"

Verdal sighed heavily and went to head off, before Terintha stopped him.

"Wait, I can call upon some allies?" Terintha suggested, and began to look around the sky.

"Allies? What allies are these? The mercenaries?" Verdal questioned.

Terintha shook her head before closing her eyes and forming a hole over her mouth with her hand. After a moment, she took a deep breath and blew. The sound of a bird of prey came from Terintha, and almost immediately there was a distant reply. Before Verdal realised, a large bird of prey landed on Terintha's arm as she whispered to it and it nodded as though it understood. After a moment, its great wings spread open and it took to the skies.

"Where did it go?" Verdal watched the bird fly until the reaches of the trees prevented him from doing so.

"He's gone to get aid. Don't worry, we will make those orcs pay. Just… be patient, alright?"

Verdal simply grunted and headed off into the foliage; to where exactly Terintha didn't really know nor care.

Verdal had been having a good time with Terintha, but it seemed she would've understood how… insignificant these orcs. They're a problem that should've been solved with sooner rather than later. Now that the orcs aren't aligned with the demons, it should've been a simple job to kill them off. They were foul things that don't deserve to take up space in this beautiful forest. Verdal threw his fist in a nearby tree. Just knowing these things were breathing, living not very far away made his blood boil. He needed to do something about it, and not wait around for friends to pop by.

"Ah, Verdal. You're back, it seems – What're you doing?!"

"I'm taking them out of our home. I cannot be at peace knowing that these things a living comfortably, knowing that they pray on the weak and the innocent." Verdal picked up bow, quiver and axe.

"Verdal, wait!" Terintha too picked up her things.

Verdal turned to her, "You're coming?"

Terintha frowned, before nodding.

"Come on. We can't have them breathing for too long…"


	6. Allies

Verdal isn't usually a fan of conflict. He once found it childish and waste of energy and lives. However, his opinions were beginning to change. He relished the rush conflict brought, the power he had within him and in his hands; what he was capable of. An orc fled in fear at the sight of Verdal, and so they should. Verdal felt no remorse or pity. These were brutes who understood respect, as they showed it one another, yet when it came to innocents such a notion was discarded like a bone after a meal.

"Verdal! Behind you!"

Verdal was just fast enough to clash blades with the huge orc. He roared as he managed to overthrow him and regain posture.

The orc threw threats in Orcish.

Verdal sneered, "A vile, disgusting language. I shall help this forests forget such a sound."

Verdal took a quick glance beyond the orc to find Terintha whispering while taking on a stance; a spell. But whether it was offensive was another matter.

Orc and night elf squared each other off, daring each other to make the first move. Suddenly, with eerily fast reflexes the orc turned with a crude yet undeniably sharp axe in hand.

"You think I cannot see you, witch!" The orc roared in clear common as he threw the blade with aim directly at Terintha.

Verdal felt a heavy hand of dread grasp his gut and twisting in many ways.

There was a clash of blades and a burst of a spark. Something had intervened.

"Starwhisper, get back!"

A large figure had stood in front of Terintha.

Bigger that most, if not all night elves. The sheer size of this male night elf would make one have doubts about his heritage.

Terintha recovered from expecting the worse, "Sekanai!"

"By Elune! Terintha, you're not hurt are you?" A female night elf ran in and hugged Terintha around the neck, clearly oblivious to the mortal danger they were possibly in.

Terintha instantly recognised the female night elf. If it was the long almost flowing silver-white hair, it was the fact the young lady somewhat ungracefully tripped into Terintha and making her hug seem more like desperate reach for support.

Verdal noted these peculiar night elves: were these Terintha's allies?

"Ha! More tree-hugging, long-eared freaks to taste the my bl -" Suddenly the orc stopped as he head suddenly flew off his shoulders into the forest. His corpse simply collapsed.

Another female night elf appeared suddenly as if from nothing. Immediately one would notice her blood covered blade and then the lack of emotion on this night elf's unconventional face.

She paid no mind to Verdal and turned to the other three, "Must you now, Cecelia? I'm sure that orc was only just beginning to figure out what the huge axe in his hand was for."

The white haired night elf quickly let go of Terintha and drew her mace, "Oops! I'm sorry. I just haven't seen Terintha in a while, I thought the worst happened to her. Not that it will, Terintha, now that we're here! Now, where's the Orcish outpost we're to assault?"

The large night elf male looked around, "This is it, I believe. It seems Starwhisper and this… young one has done the job already."

Verdal flinched as the large, heavily armoured and armed night elf watched him with dull golden eyes.

"Ah, this everyone is Verdal. He is the person I mentioned."

Verdal felt blood rush to his face as all four of them looked at him, each with very different expressions upon their faces.

The killer of the orc was the closest and figured it only made sense she introduced herself first. She was considerate enough to wipe herself of blood before bowing; Verdal was a little shocked that she was taller than him by an inch or two.

"Kayandre Shadowfen, a blessing to meet you." The bow was sharp and rather short. Verdal noticed her hair wasn't unlike the vines that are often seen around in Ashenvale, which made her ability to make a sudden appearance in conflict clear.

It was also noticeable her armour and the large male's armour were clearly made for combat, in contrast to Terintha's and white-haired night elf's as their amour was heavily influenced by their druidic order making it unfit for combat one could say.

The white haired waited happily and patiently as Kayandre stepped to one side, "I am Cecelia Serafol. A pleasure, uhm…?"

"Verdal Songleaf," he smiled.

"Ah! A pleasure Verdal. A nice name." She grinned as she suddenly noticed something that grasped her serious attention and went over to whatever it was. Verdal was quick to notice how pale she was and the natural colour of her hair. She must be truly blessed by the goddess to have such looks, Verdal thought.

Then suddenly everything went dark for Verdal. At first a wave of dread submerged his thoughts, but he was relieved to find it was the night elf Terintha referred to as Sekanai. His height simply blocked out the sunlight. Despite his size, Sekanai had a kind air about him and Verdal found it quick to relax around him.

"I'm Sekanai Ashecroft." He offered his hand.

Verdal, quite confused, slapped Sekenai's hand.

Sekanai laughed aloud before grabbing Verdal's smaller hand and shaking it, "It's a human way of greeting. You should get used to it if you travel around."

Verdal nodded and smiled, but was unable to take his eyes off the huge axe Sekanai was able to wield with one hand while managing to wield a shield. He also noted the peculiar colouring of black and red on his armour. Verdal came to the conclusion that was foreign. His skin was a deep purple-pink, with his hair a definitive blue.

"Excellent. Now that we are all here, now the work can really begin," Terintha spoke with a serious tone as she looked among them all with determination and a plan clearly in mind.


	7. Plans

Now that they now had a decent party, the group decided to stay at the Orcish stronghold. Kayandre and Sekanai rummaged through the Orcish belongings to find some useful things, while the others put a meal together. Well, it was mostly Terintha who put the meal together while Verdal stuck close, most probably out of fear. Cecelia was inspecting the corpse, not being shy on where she put her hands; over blood wounds or in garments.

Cecelia pulled something out of and began to inspect it, "Ah, I think I found something…"

Terintha tore her attention away from the food, "What is it?"

"A… vial of some sort," Cecelia spoke, clearly curious on what the contents was.

The vial was large, even in a night elf's hands. The glass was clear revealing a viscous green liquid with a dull glow.

"It looks like poison," Kayandre appeared behind Cecelia, making her jump and dropping the vial. With an effortless quick hand, Kayandre caught it before it hit the ground.

"Kayandre!" Cecelia's pale face began to redden.

A smile began to manifest on Kayandre's face, "Sorry."

Sekanai Ashecroft hauled massive amounts of meat and other cookery materials. His attention was also caught by this peculiar vial, "The stopper… It's titanium and saronite, I believe."

Kayandre brought the vial to her eyes, "Yes, I think you're right. This glass has most definitely been enchanted by the arcane. This… is something quite potent."

"Concentrated?" Cecelia suggested with raised eyebrows.

Kayandre nodded, "Most probably. This poison was going to be used for something large, or something usually resistant to poison."

"And what're we to do?" Verdal watched the vial with wary eyes.

Apart from the sizzling coming from the cooking pot, the group was silent.

Sekanai looked at Terintha, "Didn't you have plans?"

"I did, yes. But… this changes everything. For all we know, this could've been used to poison our water supply, or worse the moonwells of Ashenvale."

Terintha's suggestion brought a grim atmosphere. Tainting a moonwell was wrong, and such a sight would clearly be an omen.

"Is… something burning?" Sekanai said, breaking the heavy silence.

"Stars above! No!" Terintha fussed her way back to the pot while keeping some her attention to the group.

"Well, it's clear this is a lot more dangerous that we thought. These orcs are most definitely planning something bigger than we anticipated," Kayandre looked around at the others.

Terintha frowned as she stirred the thickening stew, "I think it may be wise to inform Sister Nhaera and Brother Fierse about this."

The other nodded, while Verdal remained impartial; this was all new to him.

"But first! Stew!" Cecelia said loudly, lifting everyone from their rather gloomy moods. She nearly tripped over herself scrambling to the bowls they managed to salvage.


	8. Shining Dream

Verdal stirred in his sleep. Dark visions entered his mind; the screams of his people, the splatter of hot blood on the walls of homes, the cries of his sister for help. He attempts to do something, anything to help. But it appears it wasn't capable of doing anything to help; his voice would shout and his arms couldn't reach.

"… Verdal…"

A familiar voice danced on the wind and into his mind. A warm touch grasped his hand from behind. He turned to find Terintha holding his hand; smile upon her face, with hope and light radiating from her. In a slow, powerful movement they embraced. All his concerns, worries and fears purged.

Verdal shot awake. If it wasn't for the immense weight his body felt, he would've jumped up. Suddenly his heart did just that, as he felt another's fingers entwined with his own. He managed to look over his shoulder to find Terintha, sleeping ever so softly and her hand reaching out and holding his.

With his emotions shining ever brighter than the sun's rays around them Verdal lay back to sleep, consciously grasping Terintha's hand.


	9. Blood Sunset

Verdal knocked another arrow into his quiver and fired. The arrow was burnt to cinders before it even reached the hooded orc. It turned towards him and began to whisper in a language Verdal didn't even recognise.

A large demonic figure ripped through the foliage, wielding a huge axe with a design meant for torture rather than killing.

Suddenly a large white bear pounced on the demonic figure a gripped its death into the demon. It roared in pain before swinging its axe in attempt to throw the bear off. Verdal recognised the earrings and necklace the bear wore; they belonged to Cecelia.

Suddenly, immense pain surged through Verdal as he saw the orc warlock mumbling his twisted incantations while grinning with malice. He lost grip of his weapons as he was dragged through the air.

Meanwhile, Kayandre, Sekanai and Terintha did their best to ward off an infernal the warlock summoned. All of them were aware of what infernos were capable of and charged in a full force.

Kayandre was the quickest, and used her speed to avoid any physical attacks the inferno threw at her. She used the opportunity to hack large chunks of rock with made up the fel-charged construct. With a swift somersault, she landed back to the side of Terintha who channelled nature power spells to slow down the inferno.

Terintha tried sent a swarm of hostile insects to distract the inferno, only to find the little creatures instant burst into flame before they could only make contact.

"It seems they didn't like us taking over their outpost." Kayandre watched as Sekanai was holding his own quite well against the inferno.

Terintha simply frowned, "Either that, or we've interrupted whatever this damned fool was sent to do."

Terintha suddenly dug her fingers deep into the soil, as she did a sudden rumbling came about. After a few seconds huge roots ripped from the ground and wrapped around rock and flame. At first the rage of the construct enabled it to rip the first few from the ground, but the roots grew too fast and were too strong.

Sekanai took his opportunity and with a loud roar cleaved the fel-construct clean in two, extinguishing the flames. It became nothing more than pile of rubble, which quickly blew away on the wind as ash.

Everyone sighed relief, however that was short lived.

"The forest will cry with death, the river's thickening with blood. Your own souls will rip flesh and sear minds." The orc warlock appeared holding Verdal by the neck, his body limp and stains of blood on his clothes.

With a roar, Cecelia came charging. Spitting out a chuck of demonic flesh, she charged to rescue Verdal. However, her bear form shrunk away revealing a bewildering Cecelia; her eyes frantic searching for something before she grabbed her head and screamed out her horrors as she crawled into a ball to hide herself from the darkness that surrounded her.

The warlock raised Verdal and tightened his grip, putting any attempts of resistance to nothing.

"You will witness the power blood brings!" The warlock screamed before melting away as the forest sank into darkness. Verdal remained afloat as something glowed from within him. Without warning he began screaming in immense pain as the light rose through him.

The light rose through his gut into his chest. Violent bloody coughs ensued as the glowing light rose into his throat, stretching his neck to its physical limits before tearing out of his mouth. With the spell done, Verdal was discarded to the ground.

Without a word Terintha ran in, but Sekanai was faster as he already has Verdal on his back and the now unconscious Cecelia under one of his arms.

The light that ripped from Verdal was still outshining natural light from the scene, before suddenly reaching out become a circle full of otherworldly symbols.

Sekanai stared in awe, "A… a summoning circle. We need to get out of here! Now!"

Instantly, whatever the spell called was already materialising; hooves landed on the soil and singed the grass below.

The three of them ran into the forest. Thankfully, Sekanai's height allowed him to keep up with long strides. However, after a second or two a loud explosion nearly knocked the night elves off their feet.

"I can… feel the blood squelching in my hands! Why run? It will only make your pain only more difficult to accept!" The voice boomed for what seemed across all of Azeroth. The impeding earth shaking below them only meant it was chasing, and gaining incredibly fast.

The three stuck close as the demon ripped its path through the forest to get them; Terintha herself could feel the heat of its foul flames on her back.

Suddenly a blast from magic sent debris flying forward and everyone did their best to evade. However, for Terintha, it happened in slow motion. A large limb of a tree was sent towards Sekanai; was barely managing to evade for himself let alone looking after the other he carried. He landed wrong after one manoeuvre, and the tree's limb his Verdal's shoulder, knocking him off Sekanai and into the shrubbery.

Terintha turned back without much thought and jumped after Verdal.

"Terintha! No!"

Kayandre's words were quickly swallowed by the sound of the earth. Quickly Terintha found Verdal; still unconscious, but thankfully not mortally wounded by the looks of it.

Terintha held Verdal close as she heard the destructive path of the demon move into the distance. Disregarding if the demon came back Terintha looked over Verdal's wounds. Already she could feel tears welling up as she saw the torn flesh where the spell had forced its way out of Verdal's body. With a deep breath, Terintha reached into the earth for energy to restore and renew. The energy poured from Terintha's hands and just flowed over Verdal's body instead of being absorbed.

"No…" Terintha reached deeper, as much as her mind would allow. Soon flowers began to bloom around the body due to the amount of restorative energy Terintha summoned.

Terintha broke down into Verdal's still chest. It was still warm. Her cries of plights in Darnassian for Verdal to return as she softly beat his shoulder; not able to exude both anger and despair. Terintha looked up to the Moon and reached out to her; praying, pleading…


	10. Life in the Night

Verdal found himself falling endlessly in darkness. The screams of his people, and his loved ones; his extended family, his parents, his sister…

Suddenly a blinding light embraced him. His falling slowed to a gentle floating; floating on calm waves. A sweet singing voice filled his ears and submerged him into a great calm, a sense that he didn't think was possible. The silvery waves keeping him afloat, easing his pain and suffering.

He completely opened his eyes to find her singing to him. There was so much light and purity that he couldn't make out a complete face… just a smile: A smile of Elune.

A great realisation came over Verdal. He had clear visions of what happened, and he began to hear Terintha's cries as they echoed into the night…

"Ter…rintha?"

Terintha shot up in the silence, "Verdal?"

Verdal's eyes flickered opened. Tears streaking down, "The Goddess… Elune…"

Terintha looked up to a full moon with fresh tears pouring down; tears of joy. She looked over to find no markings of his injuries, and they embraced.

"Never leave me again Verdal," Terintha looked at him with sincerity in her eyes.

He replied with the same nature, "As if I could now."

Naturally, they leant close and their lips touched. An emotional surge coursed through them; they could not stop now. They were lovers now. This was to be.

The heat from one another gave a feeling they both longed for. Verdal kept pushing further, and Terintha allowed him to do so. His hands were surprisingly soft and warm in a welcoming way.

While Verdal had charged in, making the most of the life he had just been given back. Terintha raised a hand and placed it on Verdal's bare chest. He was quick to understand and stopped with a look of concern upon his face. All the while Terintha smiled affectionately; nothing he could do now could turn her cold.

In smooth movement, Terintha guided his legs underneath her, while she positioned herself on top with their chests touching; each other's heartbeat being felt. Terintha started a rhythm; Verdal recognised and followed, almost losing himself her soft moaning.

"I… I meant what I said. I cannot… leave you now." Verdal's deep voice resonated sending a shudder through Terintha.

Terintha couldn't reply as she was lost in the moment, submerged in the waves of pleasure. She simply smacked her lips onto his, almost biting him. The rhythm increased sending them to new heights. Terintha tightened, disregarding the fact she was digging her nails into Verdal's back, while Verdal's heavy breathes ascended into cries of release, escaping into the clear night.


	11. The Morning After

Verdal awoke in the middle of a bright day. For a while, Verdal watched the beauty of the forest during the day while Terintha remained asleep, her head resting upon his chest. Nothing really mattered apart from what lay before his eyes. He couldn't help but smile and tighten his embrace around Terintha.

It wasn't long before Terintha stirred in her sleep, but awaking due to the bright sunlight.

She looked up at Verdal and welcomed him with a smile, "Good morning."

He chuckled lightly, gently correcting the locks of Terintha's hair that were out of place.

Terintha sighed, "We… can't stay here too long, Verdal. Unfortunately we have pressing matters to take care of."

Verdal quickly stood up grinning, taking Terintha by surprise, "Well! We better take care of them then."

Terintha giggled before finding her feathered jerkin and holding it up, "Oh, when did this happen?"

Verdal saw the huge tear and felt incredibly embarrassed while trying not to laugh, "Ah, I'm… sorry. Here, I can sow it back together if you want."

"No, no. It's fine. We're running late as it is…" Terintha's chirpiness was quickly diminishing for some reason; was it something Verdal did?

As quickly as they could, they gathered their things in silence and Terintha lead the way.

"We're to head to the base of Dead of Winter." Terintha spoke as she surveyed the area from a tree-branch.

"Forest Song?" Verdal looked up at her. He realised the tear on the side of garment was quite large, thankfully Terintha didn't seem that bothered.

"Of course. It should be quick trip north, if there's not any trouble." Terintha looked down, and gave an assuring smile to Verdal.

Verdal gave a smile in return and the two headed off without another word and with a sense of haste.


	12. Superiors

Verdal watched from a distance as Terintha spoke with her superiors. The large male paced as he talked to her. Verdal recognised him as the one who stood at the forefront, way back in Astranaar. A female stayed a few paces behind, someone Verdal didn't recognise. Clearly both of these were druids from their attire. He sighed and watched, as Terintha nodded and spoke very little.

"What do you think you were playing at, Starwhisper?! Frolicking in forest while wars are being fought?"

Terintha braced herself for the rebuking, "Brother Fierse, we -"

Fierse emotions were clear "Enough! You are to take Songleaf back to Astranaar. He has no part in this, he is a civilian."

"Brother, he is adept with a bow. He can serve -"

Fierse stormed off without another word; however Nhaera came and hugged Terintha.

"It's wonderful you're safe Terintha. To be honest, from what we heard from the other you and Verdal were presumed dead." Nhaera wore a serious, while managing not to come across harsh.

"I didn't… I'm sorry, I -"

"We've suffered some loss in this Terintha. And to have lost such a promising druid, such as yourself, would've been a lot to handle. You understand?" Nhaera took Terintha by the hands and spoke directly to her.

"Now please, just rest for now."

Terintha simply nodded.

Nhaera left Terintha with Verdal, going in the same direction as Fierse.

Verdal wondered over to Terintha, "Is everything alright?"

Terintha sighed, "Not particularly. We were quite reckless. To let them know of our survival."

Verdal rested a warm arm around her, "Well, they know now."

"And I have to take you back to Astranaar." Terintha spurted out.

"… What?" Verdal looked at her.

"I'm supposed to take you back to Astranaar. You're no longer eligible to fight alongside us; you're a civilian." Terintha's face was readable; was she ok with this?


	13. Departure

Under Fierse's order, Verdal was sent back to Astranaar. He was kind enough to let Terintha to travel with him; however they were to travel back on different hippogryphs.

Cecelia and Verdal were on one of the majestic beasts that had agreed to work with Dead of Winter. Terintha and Kayandre were on a hippogryph that Terintha befriended that went by the name Jilunda.

"So… you heard the voice of Elune," Cecelia spoke as she guided the hippogryph to its destination.

"Well… ack, not exactly. Accursed memory, is all rather cloudy now. I remember seeing white light, and a floating sensation. Oh! And a song, there was the sweetest voice I have heard, and most probably will hear. It was strange, the voice itself dragged me from the torment and brought me back, and then… she…" Verdal trailed off, looking towards the sky.

"That's truly something. I've never heard of such a thing in my lifetime. Well… not that I can remember. I can't really remember much more than a century or two ago, I'm afraid. Which reminds me of a time when…" Cecelia spoke on as if Verdal was listening.

Meanwhile, Terintha watched Cecelia and Verdal travel through the air. While she was distracted, she was confident Jilunda was going the right way.

"It's better this way, Terintha," Kayandre spoke, surprisingly loud; Terintha hadn't heard her speak at such a volume before.

"Ah… I know. I suppose Brother Fierse is just looking out for me. Making sure I don't make a silly mistake…" Terintha spoke with her eyes never letting go of Verdal.

"Exactly. I am glad to hear you understand. Stay strong, and you'll truly know it was for the best when this is all over." Kayandre's tone attempted to be caring.

Terintha appreciated Kayandre's concern, however it wouldn't calm the confusion that swirled near-endlessly in Terintha's mind; she knew her duty and it took most of her life, so much that there wasn't enough room for Verdal. And yet…

"Terintha! Can you hear that?"

Terintha came out of her thoughts. Her ears picked up on a sound that made her heart plummet, "What is that? Screams?"

"No… sounds more like wailing…"

"Jilunda, I need you to hurry, please." Terintha whispered into the ear of the creature.

"Understood. Hold on…" The beast replied and he did indeed hurry.

Terintha and Kayandre dismounted just before the bridge that led into Astranaar, already they could see that atrocity that happened.

One of the first that Terintha noticed was the amount of blood. As they ran into the town they see as people tended to their wounded, and mourned openly for the ones that hadn't made it.

Kayandre quickly drew her blades, "The filth. We needn't a second guess. What barbaric tactics…"

Terintha's anger was a secondary thought right now. She quickly tended to wounded, before hearing the wings of Cecelia's and Verdal's hippogryph.

"Terintha!" Verdal ran to Terintha's side.

"Verdal, I need you to step aside." Terintha spoke without looking at him.

"Terintha? What's - "

"Verdal… I can't have you around. Not now." Terintha turned to him. She tried her hardest not to cry.

"What's wrong?" He reached out to her, but she flinched.

Terintha simply shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks, "I can't Verdal. Not now. Not now…" She suddenly wiped her tears and look to Cecelia, "Cecelia, I'll need you to try and take care of the injured her, the best you can."

Cecelia nodded before turning her attention once again to the wounded sentinel that she looked over.

Terintha turned back to Verdal, "And you will stay here. I will inform Dead of Winter of this…"

A shock realisation came to Verdal, "Terintha, no. I… I meant what I said."

"And so did I." Without another word Terintha turned and mounted her hippogryph and ascended into the sky.

Verdal watched as she flew away, already longing to try and convince her to stay.


End file.
